deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nightmare Hobo
Discussion Database: [[/Archive|'Archive 1']] | Signature Problems Sir, I thought you might want to know that your signature has a little problem. You see, one of the bold-span arguments doesn't have a termination, so all text put after your sig will be in bold, even if it is other people's post. I have fixed the code and posted it below for your convenience. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page --Haegemonia(talk) 15:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah. I was not aware of this problem. Thanks for notifying me. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 16:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Glad to help :) --Haegemonia(talk) 16:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :: :::How did you manage to use so much code for the signature? I was limited to a much smaler amount of code. [[User:MitchK | MitchK'']]'' *talk*'' 03:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Wiki Image Just wondering, do we have a high-resolution version of the image?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :No, not that I am aware of. However, the user "Curly Haired Boy" uploaded it, so perhaps he has a copy in his possession. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 17:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) A question about the Isaac Clark article Could you please see the discussion page? I have a question regarding the source of something regarding Isaac and the Dead Space sequel. Thank you! Help deleting redundant article I'd really appreciate it if you or another administrator could delete the page titled Weller. Since a page for Gabe Weller already exists, I think its pretty straight forward why I'm asking this of you. Many thanks! --LBCCCP 00:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Possibly irratating question I orginally contacted Haegmonia with this question, but was then told that you are in charge of this sort of thing. So once gain I'd like to ask if you need more administrators. I am aware that you probably do not, but I thought I'd ask anyway. I'm also aware that there was talk of giving an administrative position to Dpw6 and that you'd probably be more inclined to give it to him, regardless. Still, I'd like to hear what you have to say. --LBCCCP 23:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back! Nightmare, where u been? A lot has changed ,new walkthrough, another admin, but overall the Dead Space is the same--MasterM 22:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much--MasterM 23:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Great to formally meet you. Although, Haegemonia hasn't been here in a while, I guess all of the admins are active now. Yeah, as MasterM said, not much has changed, but their are several great modifications that have been made since your last tour of duty. P.S. A new user, Auguststorm1945]], contacted me yesterday about his intentions. He came off as if he believes himself to be the second coming of Jesus (no offense to him, though). Anyway, he plans on doing alot of stuff. Unfortunately, it would seem that he tries so hard to seem as professional as possible that he failed to explain exactly what it is that he is working on. If you'd like to see exactly what I mean, see my talk page. User Infobox/Character Infobox Change Not to bother you, but could you change your infobox from the Human Character Infobox to the Template:User Infobox? The template for the former infobox was modified to automatically include Category:Characters; at this time, your userpage appears in the aforementioned category (this happened to me, too). Auguststorm1945 23:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hi there! I'm game widow and I'm a helper on the with Gaming and Entertainment teams at Wikia. — Game widow 11:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Got your message, so I guess you aren't interested in checking out a fixed-width home page ? — Game widow 23:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature Problem Gah! I have a picture in my signature right? Whenever I sign a post, it puts the image on the "latest activity" feed as an upload! How do I stop it from doing that Hobo? I simply uploaded the image to the wiki and linked it in my sig. is that why? can i do it an alternate way? HALP. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) Well, i.ve heard this rumor from a user on youtube. xD. And btw. I also edited the USG Ishimura page, saying that the Ishimura is seen in the Demo of Dead Space 2. 1.It's just a rumor, so it doesn't have to be a true thing, and after the game will be done by someone, if it's not true, i'll delete it. and 2.Not just only one, but more users on Youtube say that. OI! Good to see you up and active again, been quite a while ;D --Haegemonia(talk) 20:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Chapter scripts Hey, Nightmare, I was recently contacted by a user in regards to our layout for the chapters (located here) and, rather then proceed without consultation with other admins, wanted to get your feedback; personally, I think it's a good idea which should make the articles more accessible, but I'm curious as to your thoughts. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Petition for Bureaucrat Hey there, Haegemonia here, hoping this message gets to you and that all is well with you. Anyway, it appears most of our admins are MIA, including our Bureaucrats, which has caused myself and the community some worry as to the stability of the wiki administration. Thus, it is for these reasons I am petitioning you for Bureaucrat status, to ensure I can keep things running in your absence; I apologize if I come off as brash, it is simply that I am quite distressed by all this and want to make certain our wiki can continue to prosper. Hope to hear from you, --Haegemonia(talk) 01:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) how do u become an administrator???????????????????' : You must be THIS tall in order to become an admin --[[User:MitchK|''MitchK'']][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 03:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Darn it I'm an inch short. Wait can you look the other way while I put on my platform shoes?Sniperteam82308 03:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Permission Hey there, I'm Nanosoldier from the Halo Fan Fiction Wiki and a user on IRC channels and I was wondering if I can create an IRC channel for the Dead Space Wiki? I'm trying to get permission from all administrators if I can. If many admins respond positively I'm hoping to get a community vote. Thanks! [[User:Nanosoldier|''Nanosoldier]] talk 03:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Protection proposal Recently, I was contacted by a concerned user about the possibility of protecting articles against IP user edits. While I don't think we need to protect against all IP edits, it might be worthwhile to preemptively protect high-profile articles (Isaac Clarke, USG Ishimura, etc.). What do you think? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 17:44, April 6, 2014 (UTC)